


A Need

by RainbowCosmos



Series: Revised A/B/O [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jon, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set after 159, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, alpha Martin, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: With Jon at the peak of his heat, Martin has only one thing on his mind.A pwp vignette sequel to "A Craving".
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Revised A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688671
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	A Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a sequel to A Craving, it's not long so I'd recommend you read that first but like, TL;DR: Alphas are the ones who go wild when their omegas are in heat, feel a biological imperative to satisfy them.
> 
> Once again trans Jon with masc terms for genitals!

_ “Please” _ Martin begs him.

Jon is at the peak of his heat. ‘Please’ seems to be one of the few words that Martin has left in his vocabulary. That, Jon’s name, and a surprisingly creative array of swears.

“Please, god,  _ Jon. _ ” Martin arches his back off the bed, struggling to move with the weight of Jon straddling his lap.

Martin looks a vision like this. 

Jon has him tied up with a deep green rope which contrasts beautifully with his skin tone. It serves two purposes, it is wound around Martin’s wrists and forearms, securing them to the bedposts so that Jon can set his own pace without interference. And it crosses decoratively down over his torso, squeezing and rubbing over every sensitive spot that Jon has spent hours mapping out. Jon has left a window in the centre of Martin’s chest so that Jon can drag his fingers through the chest hair and  _ pull. _

His cheeks are flushed violently, in a way that spreads right down his chest where it peeks out between the knots of the ropes. His eyes shine as he stares up at Jon. He’s close to tears, Jon can tell. 

His lips are kissed pink and bitten red in different spots, plush and irresistible overall, and so Jon doesn’t try to resist it. As he leans in to kiss Martin, he rocks forwards on the cock buried deep inside him. Martin sobs against his lips. 

“‘Please’ what, Martin?” Jon mumbles into the kiss. “From where I’m sitting it seems like you’ve already gotten yours.”

When Jon sits back, it pushes the knot inside him just ever so deeper, and he can feel every one of Martin’s muscles clench up as he is left helpless to his own pleasure. 

“You’ve already finished, Martin, what more could you want?” Jon is teasing now. He knows full well what Martin wants.

Martin is an alpha buried in the throes of Jon’s heat. They both know that Martin doesn’t care about his own pleasure in the slightest. A good alpha only cares about one thing-

_ “Please”  _ Martin croaks the words out like they hurt him.  _ “Please let me make you cum.” _

“Oh,” Jon trails a hand down between his legs and starts to rub at himself. “Is that what you wanted?”

He can feel Martin twitch inside him in response to the involuntary spasms of Jon’s hot, wet walls around him. The ropes begin to creak where they’re knotted around Martin’s wrists.

Jon struggles to keep his eyes open as he rubs at himself, quick, practiced circles that drive him closer and closer to the edge.

_ “Please, Jon, please, I need it.” _ Martin is crying now, tears of frustration streaking their way down his soft cheeks.

Jon gives a short hum and removes his hand from himself. He would never deny Martin this. He reaches for the ropes and all it takes is a quick tug of the slipknot to free Martin’s hands.

Immediately, those hands are on Jon’s hips, and Martin is rolling them over on the bed. Jon’s back hits the sheets and all of the air rushes from his lungs as Martin’s cock settles even deeper inside him.

And then Martin’s hand is between them, picking up where Jon had left off, a little clumsy as it rubs and tugs. He massages at the wide spread of Jon’s lips around his cock with his free hand, bringing attention to the sweet ache of being held open by his alpha. Martin’s mouth ducks to take one of Jon’s nipples between his teeth.

Jon’s chest is heaving with the sensations, he can feel himself growing even wetter around Martin, slowly leaking out from where they’re stuck together. The light pinch around his nipple is driving rhythmic shocks down between his legs with each racing heartbeat. Each hand playing over his sex-swollen groin feels like a fire razing through his entire body, threatening to destroy him.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, his instincts give a happy little jolt at the way that Martin towers over him, covers him, protects him. Jon wraps his thighs tight around Martin’s hips and clings to his shoulders for dear life as he feels himself rocketing towards the edge.

He’s close, he so,  _ so close. _

Jon pulls Martin back up to his height by the grip on his shoulders. He noses frantically around Martin’s neck for a moment, seeking out a lovely soft spot. When he finds it at the juncture of his shoulder, Jon bites down. He sinks his teeth into Martin roughly and sucks an angry mark there.

Martin cries out loudly, joyously into the air, and that’s what pushes Jon over.

He clings to Martin, holding him close as his whole body pulses in release. He rips his mouth back from Martin’s throat and barely manages to strangle out a growling sound before he runs out of breath. His thighs spasm where they’re wrapped around Martin’s hips, and he’s distantly aware of Martin crying out in relief as though he were the one climaxing.

Jon doesn’t let Martin go when he finally comes down. Not that they could get too far apart, still tied together with Martin’s knot. But he winds a hand through Martin’s hair and refuses to relax the grasp of his legs, even a little.

Jon looks proudly over the big, red mark on Martin’s throat. By this point in his heat, it’s just one of many marks that Martin is wearing.

“Mine.” Jon says, simply, and it sates something deep inside him to announce his claim.

Martin is well beyond words, but he hums very happily in response and noses at Jon’s hair. Jon can feel him starting to drift off to sleep and he pats a hand through Martin’s hair. He’s perfectly happy to keep an eye over his alpha while he rests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ily,, I love this au too much,,


End file.
